His Only Chance
by wildchildcentaur
Summary: A cure to being a werewolf. Lupin couldn't have been more excited. And to make the deal sweeter, the person making it was a girl his age. It was love. Until the need for the last ingredient. One-Shot. Don't own HP! R&R please!


"Sorry I goofed off Em." Remus murmured as he turned to look at me guiltily.

I shrugged and told him, "I think I've figured out a cure, Remus. I-I just need one more ingredient. We can get it tonight, since it's the full moon."

Remus nodded, glancing up at the moon.

"What is it and how do we get it?" He asked me, looking back down at me.

With a deep, nervous breath, I told him, "Changing Venom."

"What?" Remus asked in disbelief, "Are you crazy?"

"Remus, think about it! I just need you to bite me,. I'll get the venom out, or get someone to extract it and add it in. Then I'll test it on myself and if it works I'll give the rest to you!" I explained excitedly, "You can be cured."

Remus put his had on my shoulder and shook his head, telling me, "That's crazy, Emma. This is a curse. What if it doesn't work? You'd be stuck as a werewolf. And trust me; it sucks."

"I didn't say it was a blessing. If it doesn't work then I'll just have to try again. I can tell it sucks. But that's what you do for friends. When the time comes," I took a step closer to him, "You take risks for them."

Remus just shook his head, saying, "I'm not letting you get close enough to me when I'm getting ready to change. I don't even let the other Marauders get close to me with I haven't had any Bane."

"You can't control yourself when you change." I told him softly, gazing up into his eyes, "You'd attack anyone."

"And that's why I won't let you." Remus said, shaking his head with his eyes closed, "I'll run. I know I can get so far into the Forest that no one could find me before I shift. I can just call my broom when I'm done."

"You'll be easy to find. A large, painful howl and huge footprints? I know you." I told him defiantly, "And if not you, I'll find someone else. Maybe Grayback."

"No." Remus said quickly, grabbing my wrist, his skin rippled slightly as he tried to fight off the change.

"You said yourself this was a curse, Remus." I told him.

Remus just shook his head. I watched him slip off his shirt. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever met. Because of his position on the Quidditch team, he was nicely built and strong. Only a few scars marred his arms and chest. He told me it was because he couldn't bit humans, so he bit himself sometimes. But it wasn't his fault.

"Come on Remus." I persuaded, "I'll be fine. I have my wand. And…And I trust you."

Remus looked down at me with sad eyes.

"No Emma. Just no."

"Remus, it's a win-win situation." I told him softly. stepping closer to him, "If this works, we have a cure for being a Werewolf."

"And if it doesn't?" He asked me, looking down hopefully, "What happens then?"

"I still have you." I murmured breathlessly.

Remus looked down at me softly. We gazed at each other for a moment. We had officially been seeing each other for a couple months. He had caught me reading in the Restricted section and threaten to turn me in. I pleaded with him not to because it had been my fifth time being caught and I would be expelled. I could see that it troubled him, but he had to bring me to Dumbledore anyway. Along the way, though, we talked and became friends. We were interested in the same things. When we had gotten to Dumbledore's office, Remus never had a chance to tell him about me. Dumbledore just said that he was about to call us to his office. Our marks had were amazing for our houses and he thought we should study together.

Of course, we agreed. During the time we studied together, we became fast friends. When I told him about my theory for a potion to cure werewolves, he told me about being a werewolf himself and being part of the 'Marauders' group. That was when he asked me to go to Hogsmead with him. I accepted ,and the whole way there, during the trip, and back, we were accompanied by the cajoling and teasing of the other Marauders. To them it seemed that their friend, a Gryffindor, and a nerdy-but cute- girl from Ravenclaw going out was very hilarious. A simple Silencing hex worked very nicely to shut them up so Remus and I could get a kiss in at the end. It was the best day of my life.

Remus wrapped his arms around me and leaned in. I let him catch my lips gently and we kissed for a moment. We could have gone on forever, or into a full snogging session, but the rising moon made Remus break away from me.

"Please Remus." I murmured.

I saw doubt fleetingly go through his bright green eyes before he said, "Ok, Emma. We can try."

I smiled and stood up on my tip-toes to kiss his chin.

"Thank you Remus. I know it'll work." I told him.

Remus gave me a half smile and took my hand as we walked from the Willow to the Shrieking Shack.

"Stay here." He murmured and kissed me once more before he walked up the stairs so he could change.

I waited and waited. After a while, I heard a howl and waited for Remus to come down. He didn't. I started to walk up the stairs to him.

"Remus?" I asked quietly.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I heard muted snuffling.

"Remus." I called softly as I heard footsteps, a small smile on my lips.

James and Sirius found the mangled body of Emma Lancaster when they came up to meet Remus later. He had told the two about Emma's cure and they sighed sadly. Emma and Remus seemed to be a good match for each other. Too bad she was there when he was transforming. They were cute together. That was a stupid mistake. Poor Remus. He became even more pulled back and turned down every girl who asked to be with him. He could never forget Emma, nor wanted to take the chance with another girl.


End file.
